Psykeeper
This guide will attempt to teach you about Psykeepers in general PvM and PvP. I do not claim to be a pro Psykeeper, but during my time as one, I found it very fun and hope to teach others about it. What is a Psykeeper? A Psykeeper is the evolution of a mage. The Psykeeper excels in using "Dark Magic" in order to pummel enemies and in order to do so, equips itself with a Wand and a Shield. Psykeepers can come in many shapes and forms, with multiple pros and cons. What kinds of Psykeepers can I be? Crucio With the addition of v15, Psykeepers can be extremely versatile in terms of builds. As a Crucio Psykeeper, the main stat you want to add is Sta. This is due to the fact that you want as much HP as possible so you can tank as high monsters as you can. With the ability for full set awakening and moderate funds, you can get enough HP to tank high leveled monsters with ease. The Crucio Spell is the skill that will be used in order to level. You will recast it once it is done as it is a self buff. Crucio Spell (Req Lvl 60): In order to level efficiently, you are going to need optimally multiple healers, however one healer may be enough if they have decent Dmmt. The general build for this, if it wasn't understood in the description is one of two: Pre-Full Set Awakening Str ~ 15 Sta ~ xx Dex ~ 15 Int ~ 15 OR Full Set Awakening Str ~ 15 Sta ~ 100-130 Dex ~ 15 Int ~ xx Of course depending on your awakes and equips you can add more or less. With the "Full Set Awakening" build, you will easily be able to integrate into Aoe. One thing to note though, is Crucio Psykeepers become less useful in Private Servers with increased Experience, although it may be a fun experience to try. Aoe Probably one of the most or possibly the best levelling method for Psykeepers. Note that Psykeepers aren't the best tankers, in fact they are one of the worst, but their AOE Skill Maximum Crisis allows for fast casting constant damage. Maximum Crisis''(Req Lvl 65): Psychic Square(Req Lvl 75): ''This skill can be used while gathering mobs to either, gather or damage while running. Tank Aoe Build Str ~ 15 Sta ~ 100-150 Dex ~ 15 Int ~ xx I would suggest capping Sta on the lower side of 100 possibly 120, however depending on your equips, you may need to opt for more. OR Suicide Damage Aoe Build Str ~ 15 Sta ~ 15-30 Dex ~ 15 Int ~ xx This is a tricky build in that, it relies totally on Equips. You might be wondering, "What the heck is this guy thinking!?". Basically you will need a Defense Pierced set, preferably 28%, a really good Unicorn or Lion, Plugs+9 and a decent amount of luck. The methodology behind this is, be able to take minimal damage while outputting massive amounts of damage. For this you would need extremely decent equips, not recommended for the faint of heart. 1vs1 Psykeeper Satan Psy This is debatable as to how effective a 1vs1 Psykeeper. I have never personally been one, however the essentials to this are high Dmmt and high Int. Basically, a Satanology 1vs1 Psykeeper will stop the monster in its tracks using Satanology (once level 65) and cast the Spirit Bomb. Satanology (Req Lvl 65): Spirit Bomb (Req Lvl 65): Psychic Wall The Psychic Wall Psykeeper is like the Satanology Psykeeper except for the skill it uses to refrain the monster from attacking him/her. Psychic Wall is casted before the user initiates Spirit Bomb. Essentially, Psychic Wall is a wall in front of the monster which pushes it backwards, unable to get to what it wants to hurt, you. Psychic Wall (Req Lvl 70): Spirit Bomb (Req Lvl 65): *Note* Pre-65 for Satan Psys or Pre-70 for Psychic Wall Psys you will have to use either the Mage skills, or Demonology/Psychic Bomb Satan & Psychic Wall Psykeeper Str ~ 15 Sta ~ 15-30 Dex ~ 15 Int ~ xx As you can see, these Psykeepers have virtually no Sta, thus no HP. This is due to the fact that you want to pump as much Int and Dmmt as you can to take out the monster as quickly as possible. What Skills do I get to use as a Psykeeper? *Demonology (Lvl 60) This is a decent skill Pre-65 as it has increased Dmmt, allowing you to cast bombs incredibly fast. *Psychic Bomb (Lvl 60) This skill is decent in that it has a chance to stun the enemy. *Crucio Spell (Lvl 60) Used to deal double Damage in PvM, in PvP, I believe it deals back 50% of the damage. *Satanology (Lvl 65) Stops the enemy from moving for a short period of time. *Spirit Bomb (Lvl 65) Incredible damage output, you must keep your MP at 90% or higher. It starts decreasing in damage if you don't have over 90% MP. *Maximum Crisis (Lvl 65) Decent Dmmt casting AOE Skill. Main AOE Skill used by AOE Psykeepers. *Psychic Wall (Lvl 70) A wall is casted in front of the user. Anything coming straight-on will be pushed backwards for a limited time. *Psychic Square (Lvl 75) The only Psykeeper's ranged AOE Skill. Deals more damage than Maximum Crisis however, it has a cooldown period. *Special Int Mastery (60-M) A Self-buff adding 15 Int to the user. You acquire this skill once you become 60-Master. *Petrification (Hero) Stops FP/MP/HP Recovery for a limited period of time. What different types of Gear can I use? Set Pieces Due to the fact that there are a lot of Sets for Psykeepers, I will only go over the Green Sets. Ropang/Roshel Set ''(Req Lvl 75):'' Bonus 1/4: No effect 2/4: Def+20 3/4: Def+47, INT+7 4/4: Def+47, INT+7, MP Consumption-15% This set is decent for Psykeepers in that it adds +7 Int, and reduces the MP Consumption you use per skill by 15%. This means you won't have to recover MP Pots as you AOE. Crucio Psykeepers and AOE Psykeepers can use this however, NPC Sets would work just as well. Genuin/Gynas ''(Req Lvl 90):'' Bonus 1/4: No effect 2/4: Def+20 3/4: Def+47, Decreasing of Magic Motion Time+15% 4/4: Def+47, Decreasing of Magic Motion Time+15%, INT+6 This is a must get set not only for 1vs1 Psykeepers but AOE Psykeepers too. The 15% Dmmt will speed up your casting, thus faster D.O.T (Damage Over Time). Crucio Psykeepers don't need this however, by level 90 you should have theoretically stopped allready. This could be your End-Game set for fast bombs. Psykon/Psyuniper ''Req Lvl 105):'' Bonus 1/4: No effect 2/4: Def+10% 3/4: Def+10%, Ranged Atk Block +10%, Short Range Atk Block+10% 4/4: Def+15%, Ranged Atk Block+15%, Short Range Atk Block+15%, Add HP+15% Probably the best set for AOE Psykeepers. The immense bonuses it adds are geared so far towards AOE Psykeepers that you would be a fool not to get this set. The Block Rate it adds will help you survive during AOEs, the HP will allow you to have more HP, the Defense allows for lower damage taken overall. This can be your End-Game set for PvP. Mekatro/Mekaron ''(Req Lvl 105):'' Bonus 1/4: No effect 2/4: Def+20 3/4: Def+47, MP Consumption-15% 4/4: Def+47, MP Consumption-15%, INT+5 This set is not used that much. The MP Consumption may be nice for reducing your MP Pot usage, but the DMMT from Gynas/Genuin and the PvP/PvM bonuses from Psykon/Psyuniper make this set obselete. Twilight ''(Req Lvl 120):'' Bonus 1/4: No effect 2/4: No effect 3/4: No effect 4/4: Add Def+22%, Add HP+15%, Decreasing of Magic Motion Time+15%, INT+10 This is the mix between Genuin/Gynas and Psykon/Psyuniper as it adds the HP and Defense bonuses of Psyuniper/Psykon and the Dmmt and Int bonuses from Genuin, both of which are preferred in PvP (Minus the Defense). Reffiro/Rephira ''(Req Lvl 125):'' Bonus 1/4: No effect 2/4: No effect 3/4: No effect 4/4: MP Consumption -20%, Max MP +20%, Magic Casting Time -20%, INT +20 Great for damage dealing Psykeepers, this set is a combination of all the Magic related bonuses in one set. This set gives 5% more Dmmt and +10 more int, as well as 20% Maximum MP and reduced MP Consumption by 20%. The downside to this set is, it does not provide the user with HP which is a turn-off, somewhat anyways. Weapons Again, there are so many weapons that I will only be covering the Green Weapons. Guardian Wand ''(Req Lvl 60):'' Bonus Decreasing Magic Motion Time+10%, DEF+30 This wand is a decent wand to use once you become a Psykeeper. It is decent for AOE and 1vs1 Psykeepers as it adds Dmmt. Crucio Psykeepers don't need a decent wand as the Crucio skill in not reliant on attack rating. Historic Wand ''(Req Lvl 75):'' Bonus Max MP+125, INT+5 This wand is horrible. Don't use it even though it adds 5 Int. The 10% Dmmt easily beats the attack rating increase you would get from this in terms of D.O.T. Angel Wand ''(Req Lvl 90):'' Bonus Add MP+15%, Add HP+15% This is a decent wand that may or may not be worth purchasing. The 15% MP is okay, but not necessarily needed. The 15% HP however will help in tanking the monsters as you gather and AOE. This could be used for PvP, but more people prefer the Legendary Golden Wand, or Bloody Wand. Legendary Golden Wand ''(Req Lvl 105)'' Bonus Add HP+10%, Decreasing of Magic Motion Time+15% Definitely worth upgrading to. Whether or not you get a Bloody Wand or not, this will greatly help your Dmmt by adding 15% and adds a decent amount of 10% HP. Bloody Wand ''Req Lvl 120):'' Bonus: INT+10, Decreasing of Magic Motion Time+15%, Add HP+20% Ultimate Lusaka's Wand ''(Req Lvl 75)'' Bonus: Casting Time -10% INT +10 This is one of the new v15 Weapons, which will become Soul-Linked once equipped. It has a monster attack rating for the level that you get it at and comes immediately in Ultimate form. Both the DMMT and Int allready make it a better option than the Historic Wand, however it is definitely hard to get. Ultimate Vampire Wand ''(Req Lvl 120):'' Bonus INT+15, DCT+17%, Attack Rate+10% This is one of the new v15 Weapons, which will become Soul-Linked once equipped. This wand will be very expensive but even then, the Ultimate Crystal Wand and Ancient Wand are better options for End Game weapons. The Bonuses are decent though, better than any pre v15 weapons. Ultimate Lusaka Crystal Wand'' (Req Lvl 75-M):'' Bonus INT +15, Casting Time -17%, Atk. Power +10% This is one of the new v15 Weapons, which will become Soul-Linked once equipped. This weapon has the highest attack rating out of all the weapons in game. The bonuses are the same as the Vampire Wand with a different look and the attack rating, mentioned previously. This wand could be used as an End-Game weapon, but I would prefer the Ultimate Ancient Wand. Ultimate Ancient Wand ''(Req Lvl 120-M):'' Bonus INT+27, DCT+29%, Attack Rate+26% This is one of the new v15 Weapons, which will become Soul-Linked once equipped. The bonuses are upgraded from the Ultimate Vampire Wand. All values are increased greatly, however the Ultimate Lusaka Crystal Wand has slightly higher Attack Rating. I would personally use this weapon as an End-Game weapon. Player Versus Player With the transfer to v15, Flyff has allowed jobs such as the Psykeeper that perhaps weren't very good in PvP, get better and basically evened out the playing field. Psykeepers can now increase their Dmmt and overall damage to become a force to be reckoned with. General Strategies *Satan and Kill Basically, this method can be used whenever you know your opponent is stronger than you, is annoying you etc. With Satanology you are able to stop the foe in his or her tracks and go in for the kill by using preferably Spirit Bomb. Take into consideration that Satanology will become useless to those with Holy Scrolls as it negates all debuffs. *Straight-Up Spirit Bomb All you will do is cast Spirit Bomb to finish off your enemy. Simple, quick and fast. Remember to keep your MP above 90% or your Spirit Bomb Damage will be reduced until your MP is recovered. *Blinkpool Frenzy As you duel someone, you can use Blinkpool to escape from your enemy's attack. This is good to confuse the enemy however, you have to know where you will blinkpool to and be able to quickly cast your attack on them.